


In Her Heart There Were Two

by elenablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of rape (non-explicit), Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenablack/pseuds/elenablack
Summary: When Alice meets Draco, she meets a boy with nothing to lose, and about thirty pounds of guilt. When Draco meets Alice, he meets a girl who is too kind for her own good, and he find he wants to protect her. When Harry meets Alice he finds something he was missing all along: family.The problem is, Alice wants them both.(This is a non-sexual ageplay story in which both boys find Alice's secret and want to take care of her. There will be a relationship between Draco and Harry, but the relationship between Alice and the boys remains unromantic.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Rockaby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at exposition because I hate it, so please bear with me.

Alice took a deep breath as she stepped onto the Hogwarts express. The younger students seemed abuzz with the prospect of going to Hogwarts. For the older students, the train seemed to be the first sign that this was real - after all that had happened, they were going back to Hogwarts. They seemed sullen, and all of them seemed remarkably grown, despite being 17 or 18. That made sense, of course, almost all of these kids had killed or watched someone be killed. That's nearly impossible to live through without changing you forever. 

Alice looked into the compartments she passed, trying to find an empty one. While she transferred to Hogwarts over seventh year, after her uncle had been tortured by Death Eaters because of his job in the Ministry, she hadn't exactly made a bunch of friends during the Carrow's reign. She didn't talk about it much, because she knew her mom felt bad, transferring her there in the middle of a war, but it wasn't her fault. "One witch's war was all witch's war," Nana used to say. Nana was always right. 

There were compartments with first years, whispering fiercely amongst themselves. Fourth years, sitting quietly, not looking at each other for too long. Seventh years, sitting straight-backed, discussing repair efforts, and who was replacing lost teachers. 

She found a compartment with just one boy in it, so she opened the door, "Hey, uhm, is it cool if I sit here?"  
He looked surprised that she was speaking to him, "Yes. Of course." He moved his bag onto the floor."  
"My name is Alice. Greene." She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.  
"Draco Malfoy," he nodded at her, with lips pressed tight.   
"Ah," she nodded in recognition. She had never officially met him, of course. She had heard he was at the Manor with Voldemort by the time she had come to Hogwarts, "Well, it's nice to meet you."   
"It is, is it?"  
The first half of the train ride passed quietly. Draco stared out the window while Alice fiddled with her phone.  
"What's that?" Draco asked, suddenly pulled out of his reverie when it made a tone alerting her of a message from her mom.   
"Uh.. a cell phone?" Alice answered, and then continued after his face showed more confusion, "It's a muggle device, actually. People use them to text their friends, make calls, post pictures on the internet, that kind of thing."  
"How can it work here, if it's muggle? What's a text? The internet?"  
Alice laughed, "Slow down there, buddy," she was surprised, from what she knew about the Malfoy's they were very anti-muggle, but Draco seemed... curious, "My Nana was a squib, but my grandpa was a scientist for the MACUSA. There's something about American's," she laughed, "they always want to be the best. Grandpa's shining moment was when he created a charm that would allow muggle electronics and appliances to work in magical areas without interference.” She handed the phone to him to inspect.   
“So, for example, if you were a squib, but your husband and kids were all magical, you could still have and use muggle items.” Draco nodded as she talked, fiddling with the phone as if it might bite.   
“The internet kind of links everything together. So, if someone posts a picture or text on a website, which is like a board that people can share thoughts, you can see it without having to be right there with them. The internet is really complicated,” she laughed, “but you can find information on just about any subject, though it’s harder for wizarding topics since so little people use it.”   
He handed it back to her, “That’s really interesting, and it doesn’t take any magic at all?”   
She shook her head, “Hard to believe isn’t it?” Deciding to broach a more serious topic with the blond boy, she sat back in her seat, “So are you nervous about going back?”  
“Malfoy’s don’t get nervous,” he said, almost automatically, before scrubbing his face with his hands and huffing, “Actually, yeah, I think I am. It’s part of my probation to be here, so I don’t really have a choice, but I know there will be a lot of people, students and teachers alike, who don’t want me there.”  
Alice nodded, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, exposing a scar below it, “That makes sense. If it helps, my nana always said, ‘The hardest thing in this world is living in it, but we do what we must.’ Not all choices we make we’re proud of, that’s for sure, but the only way to not remake them is to live and continue to learn.”  
Draco nodded thoughtfully, “Your nana.. is she..?” The question hung in the air, with Draco not wanting to ask if she had died in the war. So many people had died, it was hard to keep track.  
“Oh!” Alice exclaimed, laughing, “No, she’s alive. She just lives in America still. She was too old to travel with us. Thus, the past tense.”  
Draco seemed visibly relieved, as his shoulders returned to normal resting position, tension bleeding out of them, “That’s good. I’m glad. I mean, I’m not glad that she’s in America still, but I’m glad she’s not…” He trailed off, “What house are you in, I haven’t seen you before.”  
“Gryffindor. I transferred last year.”  
“They accepted transfers last year? That’s ridiculous.”   
Alice laughed, twisting her hair into a bun and securing it with a hair tie, “Well I suppose it helps that I’m a Pureblood, and my last name is different from those of my ‘unfavorable’ relatives.”   
“Did you fight? In the war I mean.”   
They were approaching a sensitive subject now, the feeling obvious in the air. She paused a beat before answering, “I did, yes, on the opposite side of you,” her lips pressed together in a thin line, “And people were lost, and I’m not sure if it changed anything, really, but it’s done.”  
Draco drew in a deep breath, “And you still want to sit here with me? Knowing who- what I am? Aren’t you nervous?”  
She huffed, “Well I don’t expect I’ll take it very kindly if you attempt to murder me,” she grinned, “But I think I’m safe. You’re not as big and scary as you think you are.”  
He gave her a small smile, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m terrifying.”   
Suddenly, the door of the compartment swung open, a tall woman with fire-colored hair standing in the doorway.   
“Alice! What are you doing in here?” She huffed.  
Draco stiffened, turning as if to look out the window, but his eyes remained on her in the reflection.  
“Ginny! So nice to see you!” Alice stood to hug her, “I wasn’t sure if you were coming back.”  
Fred. It hung heavy in the air, but no one said it.  
“Mum insisted. Anyway, what are you doing in here with Malfoy? Come and sit with us. You don’t need to settle for the trash compartment.”  
Alice rolled her eyes, “We were just chatting. You really don’t think I can handle myself?”   
Ginny grinned, no doubt remembering a couple instances from last year no doubt, “Even still, best come sit with us. We’re at the end of the cabin.” The door closed with a harsh click, and Alice turned to Draco.  
“She’ll just come back if I don’t go,” Alice gave him a sad smile, “But I’ll see you at the castle, yeah? We’ll talk again soon.” She patted his shoulder.   
Draco let out a breathy laugh, “You certainly don’t have to do that.”   
She rolled her eyes again, “Everybody always telling me what I should and shouldn’t do.” She squeezed his arm, “We’ll talk again when we’re at the castle. Be careful.”   
Grabbing her bag, she left the compartment, heading to the end of the cabin.


	2. In the Treetops

“Alice!” Ginny greeted enthusiastically, “This is Alice, guys! She was new last year, helped me deal with Dolohov a couple of times.”

The others in the group nodded at her, but she noticed that most of them looked tired, smiling despite the dark circles under their eyes. She recognized some of them, from the papers of course, but didn’t say anything. 

“Chocolate frog?” The boy with the ginger hair, Ron, asked, holding up the packet.

The girl she recognized as being Hermione rolled her eyes, “You better accept before he eats them all.”

Alice grinned, taking the candy and seat, “So, Gin, who are your friends?” 

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up, clearly noting that she did not already know them.

“Well, that ugly mug there is Ron, my brother,” Ginny said gesturing at him with a half-chewed licorice wand, “Then Hermione, and Harry, obviously.” She took another bite, “You know Neville. Luna’s around here somewhere.”

Alice smiled at them, “So I’m curious about something but I don’t want to overstep or make anyone uncomfortable.”

“Just ask. We can handle it,” Ginny touched her arm. 

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement, “Everyone in here already knows everything about us anyways,” Ron said, though there was a strange look in his eyes that Alice couldn’t quite place.

She laughed, “No, no, it’s not about y’all, exactly, I was wondering about Hogwarts. I transferred in last year, right in the middle of- well, everyone always told me what a great place it was. Do you think it’ll be able to be like that again this year? After everything? It’ll be hard, obviously, but I’d really hoped to see what everyone loved about the place so much.”

It was silent for a moment, and she wondered if she over-stepped her bounds. She shifted in her seat, “I’m sorry I-“ 

She stopped speaking when Harry looked at her, suddenly, finally, shifting his shoulder off the window from where he had been staring out of it, “Don’t. Don’t apologize. Everyone deserves to see Hogwarts for what it really is. I don’t know what it’ll be like. Hermione could tell you more about the magic of the castle, but what I do know is that the castle is incredibly strong.”  
He wet his lips, seeming to get more amped, “Dumbledore, he used to be headmaster, once told me that Hogwarts will always be home to anyone who chooses to call it that. I’m really sorry that your first introduction to is was so terrible, but regardless of the changes that the war has made to it, I have a feeling that it’s going to come back and be what it should be.” 

It was quiet again, and everyone seemed to be considering it, and it was Hermione who finally spoke, “I think you’re right. Everything I’ve read about the power in the castle and in Hogwarts a history seems to point to the castle being almost alive. That, plus all the people who’ve been working to repair it, I’d say it has a pretty good chance of being back to normal. The people inside it – that’ll be a far different story.”

Neville nodded, “Everyone is changed. I think that we all just want to have a normal, good year, though.”

At that time, Luna, in all her flowy glory, opened the door, “Aren’t you guys going to change? We’re going to be there in five minutes.” 

Ginny looked at her watch, “Bloody hell, already?” Everyone started pulling their robes out of bags, and throwing them over their clothes, “Where even were you?”

Luna shrugged, “I was discussing Land Octupi with Blaise.”

“Zabini?!” Ron all but shouted, “But why?”

Luna squeezed herself between Ginny and Neville, “He had some interesting ideas on their invisibility and camouflage.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes subtly, and the train came to a stop. 

Everyone outside of their compartment started bustling past, but no one in the compartment moved, content to wait until the crowds had diminished. Ginny picked up her bag, and shouldered it. 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside into the hall, followed by yelling. Alice grabbed her wand and ran out into the crowd, Harry, Ron, and Hermione tailing her. Pushing past a group of third years, she felt her heart drop as she approached the compartment Draco had been in. 

At the head of a large grouping of people was Zacharias Smith, wand drawn. He had always been a nasty fellow, even Alice, new as she was, knew that. Draco, for his part, didn’t look scared. His shoulders were squared, and his eyes held a firm resolve. 

“Smith!” Hermione called, “What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“Pest control,” He snarled.

Alice shoved him back, standing in front of Draco, “You’re a pest. You didn’t even fight. I WATCHED you shove those first years trying to run away. You’re a coward, so you don’t get to point blame.” 

Harry smirked at her sass, but Alice wasn’t paying attention, instead she looked squarely into Smith’s face and gripped her wand with white knuckles. 

“Alice-“ Draco began. He didn’t like the way Smith seemed to flicker with malice at her pointing out his shame. 

“Come on,” Penelope, Alice thought, pulled his arm, “He’s not worth it, let’s just go into the castle.” But Smith remained firm, and couldn’t back down from the challenge on Alice’s face, not with all these people standing around. 

He flicked his wand, wordless, but putting all his rage and shame into the hex. She fell to the ground, hard, and the dam broke. 

Ginny, who had pushed her way through the crowd after the rest of them, and who had had her fair share of run in’s with Smith, aimed her wand at him. Precise, even with all the people, “Petrificus totalus!”

Draco and Harry rushed to Alice, checking her pulse, and her breathing. Hermione started directing the crowd, “Everyone to the castle. Now. Ron, Neville, get Smith to McGonagall. Malfoy, Harry, can you get Alice to the hospital wing? Ginny, Luna, help direct traffic so they can get there quickly.” Everyone nodded as they were given their orders.

Draco picked Alice up easily, cradling her, “I can do this alone, Potter, if you don’t want to be around me.”

“Shut it, Malfoy. This isn’t about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be clear that the age-regression that occurs in the rest of the chapters are not a result of Alice hitting her head, or the charm, and is infact a long-term coping mechanism that she has, which isn't super uncommon. 
> 
> Also, Smith pushing first years out of the way and not fighting in the war is book canon. I plan to do what I can to use canon information except where it directly impacts the story, pairings, or mindset of character.


End file.
